


A deal for a demon

by Crowstielean (TessaKenway), enochianpotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean, Dom Demon Dean, F/M, Implied Smut, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/Crowstielean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianpotato/pseuds/enochianpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in a “relationship” with Demon!Dean, and when Dean asks her to leave so she doesn't get hurt, she makes a deal with The King of Hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean got a sudden urge to hug you, and embraced you in a crushing hug.  
"Dean, you’re hurting me, again! We talked about this"  
"Y/N, damn, let me hug you! Don’t be such a sissy", he answered, hugging you a little tighter. You rolled your eyes and broke the hug up. You walked towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea when Dean stopped you, by hugging you from behind. You pushed him away, giving him an angry look.  
" Y/N are you kidding me? I just want to hug! I’m not trying to kill you!", he said loud. You gave him your full attention, and placed a hand on your hip.  
"I know you’re not trying to kill me, but you don’t know how to control yourself!" Dean took a step forward, and he was certainly not going to let this go.  
" I said, let me hug you!" He lifted you up, and sat you down by the couch, pulling you into another tight hug. You did not mind that he hugged you, it was just that he didn’t know how to control his strength, at some point you were sure that he was going to squeeze you a little bit too hard.

"I can’t breathe Dean! Just let me go!", You murmur against his chest and punch him but he just laughed.  
"You’re so cute when you’re angry, Y/N", Dean laughed with a grin on his face.  
" I told you, let me go!", You said and started to panic.  
"I don’t think so sweetheart," he chuckled. You hit him carefully and repeatedly on his chest to get out of his grip, furrowing your brows. Dean still hugged you, and squeezed even harder to prevent you from hitting him.  
" Damn Y/N! What is your problem?!" He asked, looking down at you.  
"Your strength is underrated, and you are hurting my face. You’re hurting me, Dean",You mumbled because Dean was pushing your face into his chest. You let out a big sigh.  
"You can’t win against me, babe," He said and winked at you.  
" Now, shut the fuck up and let me hug you!" You tried your best to go with it, trying to hug him back as revenge, hard as you could. You let out a groan as you understood that it was for no use.

"Didn’t I tell you to shut up?" Dean sighed annoyed.  
"Maybe I should make you shut up", he leaned down and pressed his lips aggressively against yours, while still holding you in your place. You tried to push him away, but he pressed his rough lips harder on yours giving you no chance to do anything. You put your leg behind Dean’s and pushed it towards you; a trick Dean learned you as self-defense, trying to force Dean to fall to the ground. In the light of everything that happened he did not understand that you were doing this to change the position a bit, that you had no plans to push him away anymore, because damn his lips did a thing to you. Dean grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall, looking you deeply into your eyes and whispered with a husky voice:  
"Why won’t you just understand that I am trying to love you damn it!" You couldn’t answer because he pressed his lips on yours again, and you gladly accepted it. He didn’t give you any space to move, so you were caught between him and the cold wall. You dragged your fingers through his hair, pulling it slightly, making Dean smirk into the kiss.

"That’s what I’m talking about", he said in between the kisses, grabbing your waist roughly shorten the distance between you. You closed your eyes and pulled Dean’s head hard against yours. You bit his lip just hard enough to taste blood. Dean squinted and licked his lip.  
"What’s the point if there isn’t some blood?" you explained with a wink. Dean grinned even more.  
"That’s my girl!" You watched his eyes glide for emerald green to be completely black. You knew that what was coming may be rough but you were prepared for it.

Nothing of the old Dean was left, the demon inside controlled him completely when he grabbed you by your throat.  
"You are mine", Dean whispered with a rough voice, a bright grin appearing on his face. You didn’t have enough air in your lungs to speak, so you nodded.  
"Good girl, you learn fast." He grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the bedroom. Dean pushed you down at a chair that was standing next to the bed. He looked at you with a gaze that was deeper than a well. You drowned yourself in his eyes as he came closer to your face. He was inches away from your face, and he tightened his jaw and smirked a smug smirk.

"You know what comes next," he said and you didn’t know what to do. You could run away as fast as you could, but there were also a little curious part that was far too curious and turned on by him. Before you could do something Dean smirked.  
"This is going to be fun," he said, taking something out of his pocket. He laid a fabric piece in your hand and stood up straight. You let your eyes glide all over Dean’s body as he pulled his shirt over his head. You took his hand, guiding him to the bed. You tied the fabric around his hands to the headboard before standing up again. Dean smirked. It’s now or never. You thought to yourself as you ran as fast as you possibly could out the door. Dean let out an irritated growl and ripped the fabric off his hands in one tug. He was faster than you realized. You ran down the hallway with Dean right behind you. He grabbed you by your waist, to hold you in place. 

"Someone is not being a good girl. Not at all", Dean sighed, using what’s left of the fabric to tie your hands together.  
" Let me go!", you screamed, Dean shaking his head.  
" I didn’t want to do this. I really didn’t but I have no choice." He picked you up and laid you over his shoulder. You couldn’t move your hands because of the tight knotted fabric and he threw you down at the bed. He grabbed your hands and tied them to the headboard just like you’d done to him. You tried your best to get out of it, but it was to no use. 

"I gave you instructions and you didn’t follow them. You know what I have to do, Y/N," Dean said and licked his bottom lip. You didn’t mind that you were tied to the bed. All this time you were trying to tease Dean, and you had succeeded. Dean let out a growl from the back of his throat and picked up a bottle of whiskey from the nightstand. He took a huge swig, nearly the whole bottle at once. The whole time you watched him, happy about how well your plan had worked.  
"What are you smiled for, babe?", He growled as he saw you staring at him.  
" I will get that smile off your face. That’s for certain." He drank the rest of the bottle and crawled on top of you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath and you bit your lip carefully. Dean turned you around and spanked you on the ass. The sound echoed in the room and you whimpered. It burned but it was a good burning feeling.  
" That’s for not listening to me", Dean started. As he was about to spank you one more time, he hesitated. You looked up at Dean and saw the black in his eyes disappear.  
" Dean… are you ok?" You asked and frowned. He growled and you watched as the demon once again took over his body. He grabbed your foot and turned you over.

***************************************************

Dean slowly came to himself as he looked at you. You were short breathed and sweaty, Dean furrowed his brows and got control over his body again.  
" I told you Y/N," he said in a low husky voice.  
"Never disobey me again or the next time I won’t be so nice to you." You tried to control your breath. Your body hurt from the slaps he had given you, some bruises already had the color of cherries, just like Dean wanted is. You did not mind that you were marked as his. Dean untied you from the bed and you got up and got dressed. Dean opened another bottle of whiskey and took a swig. He looked at you while you got dressed and signalized that you should leave the room. You stood in front of the bed. You dropped the tank top you were supposed to put on and jumped in the bed, burying your face in Dean’s chest.  
"Even though you are a demon, Dean, I still love you and I know that you love me too," you murmured.  
"Wait, what?", he said as he slightly pushed you away, unsure what he was going to say.

"I… I just punished you for disobeying me, and you got bruises, Y/N. I can’t control this. Go as long as you still have the chance to." You shook your head determined and pulled your brows together.  
"No Dean. I have run for too long. Now it’s time for me to realize who I really am, and I belong here… with you. Demon or not, I know that you are still you deep down!" you said as you embraced Dean in an unexpected hug.  
"You don’t understand Y/N, I can’t control this. One day I’ll hurt you or worse."  
"So please go. Do it for us. Do it for me." You sighed and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor. You picked up the tank top and put it on.  
If Dean is a demon, and don’t want me to get hurt, there is only one thing to do. You walked out the door and headed for the front door.

You were standing outside, looking up at the sky. It had started to rain and the rain painted your face wet.  
"Crowley! I need your help! Get your fucking ass up here, right now!", you screamed out in the night.  
"What’s wrong, my dear? So many swearwords?", a snarky voice said behind you. You turned around, and the King of Hell stood before you, flawless as always.  
"What do you need, darling? I am quite busy, you know hell and such things." You felt tears running from your eyes.  
"I know, and I don’t mean to disturb you, Crowley. I just need to ask you a favor. It’s about Dean," you mumbled. Ever since Crowley turned Dean into a demon he had more problems than ever before. But Crowley always had a weak spot of him, as well as for Y/N.

"What did squirrel do?", he asked annoyed but curious at the same time. You sighed and took a step towards Crowley.  
"Dean is afraid that he will hurt me if we’re together. Therefor I will make a deal," you said with a shaky voice.  
"A deal?" Crowley tried not to show how much he was against it. He didn’t want to admit it, but you always were someone special for him and even if he liked the idea of kissing you, he couldn’t go through with it. Out of curiosity he asked either ways.

"What for a deal?" You rubbed your arm and looked down at the ground.  
"Turn me into a demon?", you whispered as silent as you could. You bit your lip and avoided eye contact with Crowley.  
"Darling", he sighed and fought the urge to hug you.  
"I can’t turn you into a demon. That will happen ten years after you make the deal. It isn’t possible to do it this way." Crowley hoped that you would change your mind. You furrowed your brows and looked up at the king of hell.  
"Then I wish to take the place of someone that’s supposed to go to hell today," you said and walked up to Crowley. Your face was inches from his.  
"That is a deal that makes things happen right away… right?" Crowley did not know that to say. Unfortunately you were right.  
"But love..." he starts.  
"Even when you go to hell, it will take some time until you become a demon. You’ll completely change who you are, and that takes time."

"Is there nothing you can do, Crowley?" Your vision got blurry from tears as you spoke.  
"Crowley, I need this. Make me switch soul with one of your demons? I can be your servant, just… please… I beg you… my king…" You fell down to your knees, folding your hands looking up at him. This was one of the hardest moments in Crowley’s life. He was used to see people beg, but not you. And you did it for Dean.  
"There could be a possibility," he sighed, looking down at you.  
"You could become my secretary in hell." You jumped to your feet and embraced Crowley in a big hug.  
"Whatever it takes!", you almost screamed. Crowley was a bit shocked that you hugged him, but didn’t really mind either. Crowley closed his eyes, and shook the thoughts of you out of his mind and pushed you carefully back, giving you a warning look.  
"But I have to warn you, kitten. I reign hell, not heaven. It isn’t all fluffy and cozy down there." He tried to warn you, but he could see in your eyes that you had hope.  
"I think I can handle it, Crowley. I promise," you answered and leaned over to Crowley, and kissed him. Your soft lips against his rough. The kiss lasted longer than it had to, and it was at this point Crowley knew it would be hard for him to watch Dean and you have a life together. Crowley broke the kiss, and stood back as you fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Crowley lowered his gaze.

"One more thing, darling…", Crowley began. You looked up at him with blood shot eyes.  
"As my secretary you will have to stay by my side. You will have to come whenever I call for you." He did his best to avoid looking you in the eyes, so that he couldn’t see the rest of what was human disappear. Your eyes were soon a deep red color, and you felt a burning feeling rush through your veins as you grabbed Crowley by his shirt, staring him into his eyes.  
"What?", you growled, gripping his shirt so hard that you nearly lifted him up from the ground.  
"You wanted to become a demon, this was the fastest way. I tried to warn you," he said, grabbing your wrist. You tilted you head back slightly, looking down at the King of Hell.

Dean came running out the door with his hands in the air.  
"What the hell is going on here Y/N? Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?", he yelled confused and irritated at the same time.  
"Dean! Didn’t Y/N tell you about her plan?" Crowley smirked and got lose from your grip. He took a few steps away from you, because he didn’t want to be between you.  
"Tell me what?," Dean asked loud, and looked at you. Your eyes were back to normal color as you turned around, facing Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean… its nothing", you start but Dean interrupts you. "Nothing? Really?" You nodded and took a step towards him. "The King of Hell standing right there, and you say it's nothing?" Dean yelled and pulled his brows together. "Do you really wanna keep lying to me? I told ya what I think about this!" he suddenly came even closer, grabbing you by your hem. "Now friggin' tell me what happens here!" You felt the anger rise inside you like a burning sun, and you knew that your eyes turned red. "I made a deal with him" you spat out, and got lose from Dean's grip. Crowley chuckled. "You did what?", Dean yelled to you before he turned around to Crowley, " You son of a bitch let her make a deal?" Crowley smiled brighter. "I can't resist women who beg… And Y/N is really good in it. But I guess you know that."   
  
Dean growled and jumped towards Crowley to attack him, but you moved and stood in front of him. You looked Dean in his eyes and furrowed your brows. "Don't you dare touch him, Dean. You know that you are the reason I did it, so don't you blame him for this." Dean growled another time and his eyes went black. "Get.Out.of.my.way", Dean hissed every single word. "Dean", you say angrily but he pushed you away. You just became a demon, your powers aren't strong and you fall hard on the ground. Dean didn't even look at you. He walked closer to Crowley who just stood there. "Who do you think you are, Dean? Pushing a girl like that and not even bother to see if she's alright? Even I think that is rude..." Crowley said as Dean got closer. Dean grabbed Crowley by his shirt and lifted him up.   
  
You get to your feet and manage to push Dean away so Crowley doesn't get hurt. Dean looked at you and breated heavily. "You are a real pain in the ass, you know that y/n?" Dean said and straightened his back. You spit on the ground as an answer. "Are you fuckin' kidding me Dean? I am pain in the ass?? I did this for you… It isn't Crowley's fault, he didn't even want me to" you yell back to Dean, who stared at you and then back to Crowley. "I told her that I won't do it mate", Crowley nodded," but she wanted to do it for you. She even accepted my stipulation" Dean looked at Crowley and back to you. "What stipulation...?" Dean said in a low voice. You position yourself in front of Crowley again and looked at Dean with a cocked eyebrow. "So what, now you're Crowley's bitch?" Dean asked and furrowed his brows. "Not exactly, even when I have to admit that this is quite a good idea", Crowley said. "Shut up, I asked Y/N", Dean growled and looked at you. "I am his new… secretary", you swallowed.   
  
Dean looked at you in disbelief, and dragged a hand through his hair. "Ok, so either ways you are doomed to be with him." Dean said after a minute of silence. His eyes turned normal and he relaxed more. You walked towards him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like that, Dean... I only have to be there when he calls me. Meetings and such." You explain and hoped he understood. Dean moved away from your touch and turn around. "Not quiet my dear", Crowley chuckled. "What do ya mean?" Dean asked him, ignoring you. "Being my secretary means that she has to be with me all the time, not just at meetings…" Crowley looked at you, giving you a wink. "I told you this, my dear." "You most certainly did not." You said shocked and looked at Dean. A part of you wanted to be with Crowley and a part of you wanted to be with Dean. You were dragged between two strong parts and did not know what to do. Dean got a sad face expression, and looked at Crowley. "Does she have to go through HELL to get there, or does she skip the torture part..?" He asked silent "She is already a demon, there won't be the normal torturing part except she wants to" Crowley answered, looking at you. "I'll have an eye on her", he promised Dean with a slight smile. He couldn't wait for spending all time with you by his side Dean shook his head, and looked at you. "y/n... I am so sorry..." He started explaining, but before you could answer him Crowley grabbed your arm and zapped you both to hell.   
  
You turned around facing Crowley with raised eyebrows. "What was that??" you yelled angrily." I wanted to speak to him!" "But I didn't want you to. And as your king and boss I don't allow you to ever speak with him again" "What?!" you spat with wide open eyes. "You shouldn't know the whole deal before sealing it, love", Crowley walked to his office desk and sat down on his chair. "And now do your work" He didn't tell you the reason for it, it being that he just gets jealous seeing you with Dean. You walked over to his desk and sat down at it. "O' King of Hell, you did not tell me the whole deal. And why don't you want me to talk to him?" you asked. Crowley looked at you and smiled. "That's what you get for bargain with a demon, love." He said with a smirk. "Now, go do your job." "And stop asking questions. You will speak when I ask you to do so. I don't want to hear you complaining", he added, pointing to his desk. "You could have it worse. I could have taken Dean's idea of making you my 'bitch', so don't complain about your deal." You frowned and leaned over the desk. "Alright Boss." You said as you turned around and walked out in a hallway trying to find your office. Crowley looked at you as you walked away, and smiled to himself.   
  
"Can I help you?" A female voice muttered behind you. You turned around, facing a brown-haired girl. "Oh... Yes, I am looking for my office." You said and smiled to the girl. She rolled her eyes and pointed at a door down the hall. "I bet you are y/n? Crowley told me to be nice to you. I'm Meg btw." She said and disappeared. A bit confused you stood in the corridor, looking at the spot where Meg stood. You needed a few minutes before you remembered that you actually were looking for your office. Unfortunately Meg wasn't to any help and you figured you should just go from office door to office door to check for your name.   
  
When you found your room you couldn't believe what you saw. The whole room was painted in a dark red color with matching furniture. You stroke your hand over your desk. Crowley showed up in the door with a smirk and you had forgotten all about how mad you were at him. "Do you like it?" He asked You just nodded. "It's beautiful" you were completely overwhelmed by the gigantic room. You even had a couch in the room! "I am glad you like it, pet" Crowley smiled bright, happy about how much you liked your new office. "It is beautiful" you repeated slowly. You sat down by the desk and looked at Crowley with a bright wide grin. He sat on the desk and crossed his arms. "Not only bad things come with the deal." Crowley smirked. You saw a little card on the desk and picked it up. **For my new secretary, I hope that you like your new work. Sincerely, your King.** was written on it and you couldn't suppress a laugher. "Do I really have to call you my King? Seriously?" you asked Crowley, who still sat on your desk, watching you. "Of course, darling, I am your king." He said and raised an eyebrow. He stroke his finger along your cheek. "Hmm" he said as he was waiting for an answer. You blushed a little by his touch and looked down while biting you lip.   
  
You were fighting with yourself. Should you really flirt with the king of hell? The sassy man, who gave you this job? The man with the great suit, hot British accent and the sarcasm? He helped you when you needed help the most. That was something... He helped you when you wanted turn into a demon for… Dean. And suddenly Dean was back on your mind. All the jokes you both made, the kisses, the cuddling… Dean's eyes full of tears when he thought that he wouldn't be good enough. How you hold him in your arms, telling him that he really matters. All these things came back to your mind and much more. You looked at Crowley, who smiled at you, happy. A happiness Dean never showed you in this way. Crowley made this deal even when he didn't want to, just to make you happy.   
  
You could feel you smile faint from you face, and Crowley winked at you and stood up. "Well, a King has to be where he is needed" he said and suddenly disappeared. "Whatever that means..." you mumbled as your mind drifted off again. Dean… How was Dean? You missed him, hell, you really missed him. Even as a demon he was still your Dean. Crowley was always nice to you, never did something bad but he wasn't Dean. You felt a tear in your eye, but you wiped it away. "Work, I… I should work", you said to yourself, looking at your desk. And then a thought popped up in your mind.   
  
What does a secretary for the king of hell do? You opened a drawer and took out some papers and started reading through them. You picked up a pen and started to take notes on what stood on the papers. You put the pen in your mouth as you were about to pick up another pile of paper when Crowley appeared in front of you. You didn't even look up when he sat down at the desk again. "You have started your work, I see..." He commented. "Yeah…" you said slowly, marking another word. "Someone has to correct the typos in your next contracts. Next time, please let me correct them first." you sighed. "I love when you're bossy, my dear" he smirked but you just raised your eyebrow at him. "What?" He said with a thick British accent and threw his arms up like he surrendered. You shook your head slightly and went back to concentrating on the work. Crowley walked behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders, massaging them carefully. "You look at bit stressed. Is something bothering you, dear?" He asked. You sighed and shook your head slowly. "No, I am terrific, Crowley. I just went to hell and left the one I made this deal for alone up there… out in the world. I'm great!" You exclaimed. "Oh dear…" Crowley sighed, pressing a slight kiss on your cheek. " You should get used to your new life, which is here by my side". He whispered into your ear and you had to stop working for a second.   
  
His lips didn't feel that bad at your cheek, not at all... You bit your lip and felt a little uncomfortable. "Well... uh... Is it me or is it hot in here?" you said, and stood up from the chair. Your hair that was tied in a tight ponytail fell down your shoulders. Crowley looked you in the eyes and you swear you could see something else in his eyes. You got a slightly flashback to the first time you looked Dean in the eyes.   
  
Your heart had skipped a beat as you looked into a pair of sparkling green eyes. He picked up your book and smiled at you. You took the book clumsily from him and thanked him. He had told you his name, and when you told him yours his eyes had widened a little. After you had been together for a couple of months he said to you "Your eyes remind me of stars… I could stare into them forever... And I would be as lost as I was the first time."   
  
Crowley snapped his fingers in front of you, and you realized that you were still staring at him. "Are you here with me, Y/N?" he asked with a tiny smile, that didn't look real. "Yeah", you nodded slightly. You both knew that you thought of Dean just seconds ago but you keep quiet. "Great, then you should keep working!" he said slowly" You should come to my office later, we have to speak about your new work" You nodded again and sat back down. He smirked as he closed the door behind him. You exhaled slowly and tried to wrap your head around what was going on.   
  
"Am I falling in love with Crowley too? Do I love Dean? What is going on?!" You slammed your hand in your desk as hard as you could. "Fuck!" You yelled as blood dripped down from your hand and down at the desk. You wiped your tears with the "healthy" hand and dug around in the drawer to see if you could find anything to fix the wound with. "Knock knock", you heard someone saying at the door and your heart stopped. No, Crowley didn't hear you, did he? In panic you slowly turned around, just to see Meg standing in the door frame looking at you. "Hey", you simply said, still holding your hand. "You shouldn't yell that loud, Lucky the leprechaun doesn't like that", she raised her eyebrows at you.  
  
"Lucky the what?" you laughed. "Crowley, you didn't know where he comes from? Anyway… you shouldn't yell unless you want that he tortures you in his little chamber..." She said and gave you a wink. Your eyes widened and you shook your head. "No no no, I didn't mean it like that..." You said. Meg laughed and sat down at the chair and placed her feet on the desk. "Don't worry, it will heal soon." She said with a smile. You snorted and sat back down. "Yeah right... Not that this is the worst thing that has happened to me today." You said with an angry look at your face. Meg chuckled and smiled. "I like you, y/n. You make me laugh." "Thanks, that always was my life goal", you rolled with your eyes, giving her a small smile. "I like you more and more", she chuckled even harder. "Now tell me, what did you do to Crowley?" "What?" you asked confused, looking at your bloody hand. "Come on, you are new demon and you directly become his secretary? What did you do for this? Tell me all dirty details"   
  
You laughed a little until you realized she was serious. "Oh.. I did nothing..." You said and looked at her. She stomped her feet in the ground and raised her eyebrows. "What?" She exclaimed and looked shocked at you. You stood up from the chair and went over to the door looking out to see if Crowley was lurking around. You closed the door and leaned up against it. "I didn't do anything actually." You said stunned. "Sure you didn't" she gave you another dirty wink. "Really, I did nothing", you said but she didn't believe you." You can tell me, no one will know. Also you can't shock me. The dirtier, the better..." she licked her lips seductively. "Nah... There wasn't... I didn't…" You had no idea what to say, so you looked on your clock. Crowley wanted to speak with you, didn't he?   
  
"I have to go now Meg. Crowley wants to see me" You stood up, looking at her. Her eyes lighten. "Ah, that's why you can't tell something. You didn't do anything now." She also stood up "Tell me later what things you both did, okay?" You sighed and hurried away down the hall to Crowley's office. You knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hell was a lot different from what you believed it would be. There were no flames. No sound of people getting tortured. No smell of sulfur. Nothing. There was only long corridors and a lot of doors. "Come in." Crowley's voice was muted by the door, and you opened it.   
  
He sat behind his desk, smiling as you closed the door after you, and sat down at the other side of the desk. "You wanted to see me?" You asked. "eh... King." You added and tried your best to smile a wide and warm smile. The mention of his title let him smile as well. "Yes, Y/N. Do you like your new job?" "I am sorry?" you asked confused. "Is your job okay for hell or is it too much?" he asked curiously back, looking you in the eyes. He seriously cared about you. "It's okay, really" you smile back. " I am glad to hear this", he stuttered slightly. "Y/N?" he added. "Yes?" You asked. He stood up from his chair and handed you a pile of papers. You frowned as you looked at it and sight silent for yourself. "I need these done in three hours." He said and turned his back on you. You nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and picked the pile of paper up from the desk.   
  
"Yes, my king." You said and walked towards the door. "I love when you call me that." Crowley murmured. You just kept going. The word 'love' gave you a shiver. Sure, it was one of your usual pet names but you never heard him saying it like this. With a bright smile you brought the papers in your office and laid them on your desk. "That was fast", Meg commented. She still sat in your room, like she didn't move at all. You didn't answer and just gave her a short nod. "We.. uh.. didn't do anything." You told her once again, and started to get irritated that you had to repeat yourself. You dropped the papers on the desk, and they hit the surface with a thud. Meg was soon on her feet and walked over to the door. "See you later, y/n" she said with a smirk and disappeared. You shook your head. "When can I start zapping myself anywhere I want?" You asked yourself with a low voice as you sat down and started to correct yet another hundreds of deals.


	3. Chapter 3

"This typo could make a lot of problems later…" you murmured to yourself, marking another line in the paragraph with your red pen. "Crowley, you idiot… you should let me correct them before you sealed the deals", you complained quietly. "Unfortunately this idiot is your king." you heard a deep voice behind you. You didn't even need to turn around to know that it is Crowley.

"Fuck..." You whispered. You swinged around on your chair and looked into his brown eyes. "What did I tell you, darling?" He asked and leaned down so he was at the same height that you. "I.... I..." You stuttered. "Condition number 1… You were not going to complain!" He said. You swallowed hard and moved your look to the floor.

"I am your king, your boss. Show me some respect" he added, starring at you. "I know Crowley but..." he interrupted you. "But what? You can be happy about having this job, about the favor you got from me"

"Ye...yes King..." You answered. He tilted his head. "Yes, my king." You corrected yourself. "Better." He said and walked over to your desk, picking up some of the deals you had corrected. "Oh, by the way y/n... Dean sends his regards." Crowley said as he walked towards the door with a smirk on his face. "You bastard." You whispered. He turned around on one foot and was standing in front of you in few seconds.

"What did you say?" he asked bluntly. "Nothing", you whispered, more to the ground then to him. "I hope this for you. Don't make the king angry, darling or you are going to regret it. Do you understand me?" You simply nodded, again to the ground. What was wrong with him?

"Do you understand me?" He yelled. You could feel the tears press on your eyes. "Yes my King." You answered silent. "Good." He said and walked out the door. You took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down. "It's ok. There is an explanation to all of this... calm down." You said to yourself and walked to the door. There was no one in the corridor. You walked out the door and walked fast in the other direction of Crowley's office.

You just went the corridor, hoping that no one would see you. Especially not Crowley. What happened in three hours when you were correcting the contract? You started to go faster, you needed some fresh air.

Your mind was concentrated on the outside area of the bunker. You closed your eyes and walked fast down the corridor. You heard the sound gravel under your shoes and opened your eyes. You gasped. "What the fuck??" You said out loud and stood still as you looked up at the entrance of the bunker.

"No way!" you shouted. That couldn't be the bunker, right? You were in hell a few seconds ago and now you stood here. The cold air was around you and suddenly you realized it. It was the bunker. You heart started pumping even harder. Dean was often in the bunker, damn he almost lived there. Maybe it is the bunker after all, you thought happily when you laid your hand at the door, was Dean here?

You hesitated to open it, just in case Crowley was pulling a bad prank on you. You pushed the door open and walked in. Nothing was different. You let out a sharp breath and ran down the stairs. As you got to the hallway leading to the library you were tackled to the ground. Dean sat on top of you, pointing a gun at your head. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" He screamed in your face

"What? Dean, it's me?! Y/N?" you asked confused. "I don't know a Y/N", he kept yelling and grabbed you at your hands. "Dean, what the..." you started when Dean suddenly put something around your wrists. "How do you know my name?" he asked you loud and pushed you on a chair. You nearly fell down.

You tried to get your arms separated, but you soon discovered that he had put handcuffs on you. Devil trap handcuffs. "Fuck...." You cursed as you held your arms up to Dean. "Dean... I... I can explain" You started. He came as close as he could to you and pressed the barrel against your head. "How do you know my name...? Are you here to take me to hell, demon?" He spat out.

"No Dean, we are a couple?!" you answered desperately, trying to get yourself out of the chains. The barrel was cold at your skin. Dean started laughing. "That is the stupidest thing a demon ever told me. A couple? I ain't Sammy, I don't get off with demons. Crowley sent you, didn't he?" He pressed the barrel even harder against your forehead.

"Dean, stop! You're hurting me!" You said. He jumped back as if he burned himself. He furrowed his brows and shook it off, pointing the gun at your head again. "You're lying!" He said. He picked up a bottle from the table. "Dean, no... no no n-" He splashed holy water in your face and you screamed as you felt the water burn your face like acid. "Tell me! DID CROWLEY SEND YOU?" He screamed in your ears and pressed the barrel hard against your head.

"Please Dean", you begged. Tears came into your eyes. "Please", you repeated, looking deep into his eyes. "LIAR!!" he screamed, "tell me the fucking truth or I'll blow your head off!" "Dean", you started sobbing. You couldn't suppress it.

Dean was breathing heavily and you could feel that he shivered. He lowered the gun and dragged a chair in front of you. He put the gun under your chin and looked you in the eyes. "You are a demon, but Crowley did not send you. How can that be?" He asked low and poised his finger on the trigger. You sobbed and cleared your throat.

"I work for Crowley", you feel how he pressed the gun into your flesh again. " But" you added, "I am just his secretary". "His secretary… mhm", Dean said slowly. "Did know that he has a secretary but that doesn't explain what you are doing here?!"

"To be honest with you I am just a surprised as you!" You exclaimed, rattling with the chains around your hands. He squinted his eyes at you. "I walked in the corridors in hell and I needed some fresh air after a couple of hours of work and then I was in front of the bunker" He pressed the barrel as hard as he could against your skin. "Fucking liar." Dean hissed at you. You head a shot and you felt the bullet pierce your body. You gasped and opened your eyes shocked. "Fucking asshole, you shot me!" You yelled at Dean.

"But nothing happened, so calm down", Dean laughed dryly. "You fucking shot me!!" you yelled again. "Shut up", Dean simply said, ready to pull the trigger again. "You tell me right now what's going on here or do I have to shoot again?" "Like I said, I have no idea!" you hissed back, looking angry into his eyes. "Why can't I believe you? You wanna tell me that Crowley's secretary just shows up her without a plan from him?"

You nodded quickly. "Yes, that is what I am telling you!" You yelled. Dean shook his head. "y/n was it? I am sorry y/n but I just can't believe you..." He said and looked you deeply into your eyes. He froze for a minute, his eyes widened.

"Y/N?" he asked confused. "Yes!! Oh my god, Dean!!" you nearly burst in happiness but he still just looked confused. "The name… I think I've heard that name before". All of the sudden he rolled his eyes in pain. "Dean?" you asked carefully.

Dean fell to the ground, squirming and growling in pain. "Dean!" You said a little louder. You could feel the panic rise inside you and you tried your best to get out of the handcuffs. It tore you apart. You could hear a familiar chuckle from behind you. Dean suddenly stopped moving, and laid on the floor completely still.

"Crowley?" you asked, already knowing the answer. You felt how the tears ran out of your eyes. "Darling, I told you that you would regret it", he came around the chair and stood in his full height in front of you. His smirk was evil but still hurt. "You did this?" you asked, starring at Dean's body. He still laid on the ground without moving. "You killed him? You let me leave hell to see him die?" If you weren't so hurt, you would have screamed at him. But you couldn't because it hurt you too much. "Sweetheart, you never left hell" he smirked at you, "I told you not to make me angry"

Crowley snapped his fingers and you found yourself in a small white room. You looked puzzled at Crowley. "You... you made me imagine it… It was all fake?" You said loud. Crowley smirked at you. "Again… I told you so, darling. Don't make the King angry." A laugh escaped your lips. "What are you laughing for?" He asked. You laughed even louder because you knew that Dean was ok. He was still alive.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled at you but you didn't stop. You couldn't. Then Crowley sighed. "It's because of Dean, right? Love, that was just the beginning. The next time I won't be so nice.  If you don't do your work properly, I'll show you how why I am the king of hell."

You stopped laughing and took a deep breath gathering your thoughts. "Right." You said with a low voice. "I'm sorry, My King. I'll go back to my work right away." You said and looked down while bowing your head down as a sign that you surrendered. "Good girl." He said and took of your handcuffs. You looked at him with puppy eyes. "How does a demon zapp him or herself away?" You asked, trying not to sound to obvious. Crowley smirked. "You will learn that soon enough, darling. Patience, love. Patience."


	4. Chapter 4

You sighed and walked out to the corridor. You stopped when you remembered you didn't know where you were. Crowley laid a hand on your shoulder. "Something wrong, dear?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. You shook your head and walked away from him. You walked down a corridor that lead to another. Every corridor just like the previous. You grabbed a lock of your hair and started to get frustrated. "Lost there, honeybee?" You spun around and saw Meg standing leaned against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"It looks all the same for me", you admitted with a slight smile. She gives you the creeps in the way she behaves. " I can show you your way back?", she suggested, licking her lips. "That would be nice…," you answered slowly, starring at her. "Don't look so afraid, I don't bite… hard", she chuckles, coming closer. "Unless you want me to?" she added with a wink. "Uhm", you didn't know what to answer and your confused face impression made her laugh. "Just a joke! Take not always everything so serious"

You laughed a nervous laugh and walked by her side down another corridor. She stopped outside your door and pushed it open by swinging her hand to one side. Your eyes widened. "Hey, Meg... I was just wondering about something..." You said as you walked into your office with Meg right behind you. "Yes?" You sat down at your chair and looked up at her. "Can you teach me to do that? And how to zapp myself anywhere I want?" She looked at you, shocked at first, and then she smirked.

"Crowley didn't show you how it works? That's one of the first things you learn", she shook her head. "Bastard", she added with a sigh. "What?" you asked confused. "" Sweetie, he is a manipulative douchebag. You shouldn't wonder. It seems like Crowley doesn't want that you snap away."

"Oh..." You said, wondering. Why the hell didn't he... Oh... "Well, could you teach me anyway?" You asked with a forced smile on your face. She looked at you for a second and then behind her to see if anyone were standing outside the door. "Yes, but then you will have to find your way to this room." She said and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She handed you the note and smiled. "Thank you, Meg." You said. "No problem, sweetie. But I expect that you give me something in return." She said and winked at you, before she disappeared.

You couldn't hold your anger about Crowley back anymore. You made a deal like any other demon with him and he didn't tell you this? What was his plan? You looked down on the piece of paper. Room 334. Nothing more was written on it. You barely found your own room, how the hell should you find this room? Very slowly and  cautious you left your office, just to stand in the large corridor again. And now what?

"Fuck." You mumbled. You took a deep breath and started to read the labels on the doors.   
328, 329, 330, 331, 332, 333, 335... What the...?  
You looked around and couldn't find any more doors. You felt the anger burn inside you. You marched down the hallway and reached the end after 15 minutes. **334**. _334!_ You laughed. "It's 334!!" You said out loud and opened the door.

You saw into pure darkness. "Meg?" you asked with your hand tasting for the light switch. You went a step more into the dark room. "Meg, that isn't funny!," you yelled nervously. The room was still completely dark when you suddenly heard how the door clicked shut. You started to panic.

"You have to quit being such a sissy!" Meg said and turned the light on. "God, you almost scared the holy crap out of me!" You said and turned around, facing her. She laughed. "And that comes from a demon..." She shook her head. "Now, I want you to concentrate on one specific place and snap your fingers. This way you should be able to get wherever you want." She said. You nodded short. "Ok.. Concentrate." You said. Meg rolled her eyes.

Nothing happened. You looked at her. "You have to try it a few times before it works" she said annoyed." Try it again" You closed your eyes and ignored the sigh she made. You concentrated as hard as you could on how you disappear. And then you snapped with your fingers. You felt how you disappeared. It didn't hurt but you felt how you lost the ground under your feet. You fell hard on the ground and when you were laying on the ground you finally opened your eyes.

"Uhhg... that could've been a lot smoother..." You said to yourself as you stood up and brushed the dirt off your clothes. "y/n?" You heard a voice say. You looked up and realized you were standing in the middle of Sam's bedroom. He turned on his nightstand lamp and sat up in his bed, confused. "Sam?!" You almost screamed. He jumped out of the bed and embraced you in a bear hug.

"What are you doing here? I already worried because of you", Sam asked curious as he pressed you even harder against his chest. " I haven't seen you a long time.". You just nodded against him. You missed him, he was always someone important for you. "What happened?" he kept asking. "Dean didn't tell you?" you asked back. "No, he just came back and destroyed a lot of things. He didn't say a word about you" "You want to hear the long or the short version?", you sighed, still in his hug. "Short?", he answered questionatly. "I am a demon and Crowley's secretary in hell"

"What are you doing here? I so worried!" Sam said as he pressed you even harder against his chest. "I haven't seen you a long time." You just nodded against him. You missed him, he was always someone important for you. "What happened?" he kept asked. "Dean didn't tell you?" you asked shocked. "No, he just came back and destroyed a lot of things. He didn't say a word about you" "You want to hear the long or the short version?" you sighed, still in his hug. "Short?", he answered. "I am a demon and Crowley's secretary in hell"

"Y.. You are what?" Sam held your shoulders while pushing you back to look in your eyes. "y/n, please tell me that this is a bad joke?" He pleaded. You could see that he gave you his puppy eyes, and you looked down at the floor. "Sorry, Sam... I did it for Dean…" You said silent. He pressed your against his chest again. "Oh, y/n... I am so sorry..." He said. The bedroom door opened and Dean came into the room and froze when he saw you standing in front of him, hugging his little brother.

"Y/N?" he asked in the same tone that Sam used when he saw you. Dean just stood there, starring at you. "It's me Dean" you smiled and ran to him. He closed you slowly into his arms. "Y/N, I can't believe it", he said firmly, he didn't sound happy.  "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hell with Crowley?" "I escaped" you explained him with a smile. "You escaped?" Dean asked in disbelief.

You nodded and breathed in the smell of Dean. Your Dean. He gave Sam a look and hugged you even tighter. "I never thought I was going to see you again..." He finally said. You looked him in his eyes and leaned forwards and pressed your lips against his. Sam cleared his throat and you took a step back from Dean.

"I never thought of it either but here I am!" you smiled to the brothers. "I am so happy to be back". Dean smirked at you. "Now we can be hell of a couple". "Really Dean?" you laughed. "I am just back and you already make a bad joke?"

"Sorry.. It's just... I'm just surprised that's all." He said. You walked out in the main room and sat down and talked for hours.

You suddenly felt a slight pull in your arm, like your body had spasm. You furrowed your brows and looked at it. Dean looked at you. "Are you alright, y/n?" He asked. You nodded. "I'm fi-" Before you could finish you were back in your office. Son of a bitch. Crowley had summoned you. "Hello, Darling." He said and had an angry look on his face.

"Crowley, what the...?" you wanted to protest but he didn't give you the possibility to say something. He cut you off in the middle of the sentence. "Did I allow you to meet the Winchesters?" you shook your head. "So why did you even think that you could visit them? I didn't give you the power to disappear for a reason." "But Crowley..." "Don't even try it, Love. I warned you that this punishment is going to be much harder than the last time and I will punish you. You cheated twice on me darling, twice. Not even you can do this."

"Cheated...?" You questioned him. The look on his face changed. "Crowley, what do you mean cheated?" You demanded. He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. "I... Gave you a test... To see if you were loyal to me." He started. You could see right through him. _Liar_. "Ok..? So what is my punishment, my king?" You said and sat down at your chair.

"You really think that I tell you it, right? As far as I remember, you love surprises. But you won't enjoy this one, not all", he smirked. You didn't like the way he looked at you. It made you feel uncomfortable. "I will just give you one hint me, dear… Afterwards you will regret that you ever cheated on me…"

"What do you even mean cheated, Crowley? I have never ever cheated on you!" He ignored you and walked out the door. "Oh my... God!" You said and slammed your hand hard into the desk. A sheet of paper landed on the floor. You sighed and picked it up. "What...?" You said as you saw your own name on the paper. "This is the contract between Crowley and me?" You asked with a very low voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is the first work from us both together!  
> You can find us on Tumblr:
> 
> ****  
> [Crowstielean](http://crowstielean.tumblr.com//) ****
> 
> ****  
> [Enochianpotato](http://everything-supernatural.tumblr.com//) ****


End file.
